RedEagle
RedEagle is a relatively new and large faction that is a founding member of the Union of Intergalactic States. Description The main ideology behind RedEagle is to create allies and to assist when required, and to keep the peace between factions. One way RedEagle aims to do this is to allow many smaller factions to merge with RedEagle in the form of "Feather Factions" to both increase the strength of RedEagle and to provide protection to those who might be at risk from hostile factions. RedEagle is a collection of 4 races; Dosera (primitive humans), Moderas (highly advanced elven creatures), Impyre (small imp-like creatures), and Roraken (Viking dwarves in space). Each race has its own build style and methodology, they will collaborate with each other to construct stations or ships on special occasions that are worth celebrating. Fleet Main Articles: Ships manufactured by RedEagle; Ships fielded by the UIS Design Philosophy Djent Demographs Ethnicity Moderas The Moderas populate a single planet, a large shipyard station named Arclight, and a total of 7 "Faction Ships" this has limited their population to around 500 million, however as each Modera can live up to ages ranging from 500 to 50000 standard earth years this small population has not had much negative effect on their shipbuilding and combat abilities. Dosera Main Article: Dosera The Dosera populate several systems and have turned many planets into gladiatorial arenas for their entertainment, it is thought that the total population of the Dosera is around 2 trillion. The average life expectancy for a Dosera is 23 years, this is because of their extremely violent nature and tendency to use greater numbers than their enemy rather than actual strategy, resulting in "maybe if we throw enough men at them they will drown in all the blood". Roraken The Roraken are a race of dwarves with a very low population of only 100 million, this is because their "home world" is a sealed section of an ancient colony ship from the time when the first ships entered the frontier. The most common Roraken ships are mining ships and feature large mining arrays and a large collection of AI salvage drones. As of September 2317 the Roraken are extinct Impyre The Impyre are as of the time of writing a new race to RedEagle, and thus general population numbers are not available. What is known is the Impyre are building many capital sized vertical ships designed for combat use against Odium Pact ships. Other races A small population of around 1 million humans serve the faction. Population At least 2 trillion. Income The average income of a RedEagle fighter pilot is the equivalent of 2 credits, this is supplied in food and other beverages such as drinks. Military service in RedEagle grants free access to all services in RedEagle territory and in other certain faction space. Crime There is an extraordinarily high murder rate amongst Dosera populaces. The other races in RedEagle are unaccounted for currently as the person undertaking the investigation was found crucified in a Dosera camp on a hunting world to be used as bait for possible prey. Politics Government RedEagle is lead by JontyFreack and EventHorizon, and each division is lead by a veteran of the faction. Foreign Relations Foreign relations are handled by both Rex and JontyFreack Military The RedEagle military is currently small, and hardly ever seeing combat outside from friendly skirmishes. Economy Overview -wip- Manufacturing -wip- Tourism -wip- History 2313 RedEagle was founded some time in 2313 when Jontyfreack left the DFN during a conflict. The idea was to create a faction that would look hostile on the outside, but towards allies would aim to be friendly and assist in combat operations if need be and to provide materials and ships to its allies. 2316 Almost 3 years after its founding, recruitment was made public, and quickly gained several members and a crusade known as "the Pipen Crusade" began, this crusade has the goal of removing all sprites and replacing them with LoD objects. In September, RedEagle became allies with the Aesthetican Navy and Trident Foundries, and shortly after the UIS was founded. Later that month the iMSAD was created in the NFD galaxies and was tested in combat. In early December a single iMSAD managed to destroy a heavy battleship, making the iMSAD the most powerful ship in the RedEagle fleet. In mid December RedEagle was infiltrated by a spy, however the spy could only reach false information thanks to the many channels in the factions communication server that are private. This was found hilarious by JontyFreack who had anticipated the faction would be infiltrated by a spy, and so created private duplicates of almost every channel in order to hide actual information regarding the faction, and leaving false information in the public channels in order to protect RedEagle and her Feather Factions. 2317 In the early months, RedEagle started production on a large military force. Many of the ships are remaining systemless, ready for new and improved systems to be tested. Midway through the year operation Swagal has begun. In October work on expanding and improving the RedEagle fleet started. 2320 As of 2320, RedEagle engaged in a mass genocide campaign against a variety of cultists, Eliminating 500 thousand million Galaxies and 12 Different alternative universes, Along with crippiling the hyperspace across Reagle space, Cripiling members computers. As of the last sky-shattering explosion in galaxy M69420-BLZIT, Reagle members are sealdom heard from. Category:Factions